raising baby shadow
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Sequel to 'Taking Care of Baby Amy Rose' and remade from 'Taking care of the Ultimate Life Form'. Amy and Shadow were spending quality time together till Eggman had to spoil it. When Amy tries to help, Shadow steps into the fight saving her, but to hers and Sonic's shock, they find out that his sacrifice, ended up turning into a baby himself. Remake request from Savvy0147.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story! This one is a special request to continue from Savvy0147. I loved her first story 'Taking Care of Baby Amy Rose' and I wanted more from the sequel ' Taking Care of the Ultimate Life form', but it didn't work out, I guess. But I'm here and I will do my best to make this work for ya, cutie! :3**

**Just to let you know, there will be swears and stuff in this, but no 'M' stuff…unless there are some scenes, but not to graphic.**

**Let's start! **

**Chapter 1. A Baby Shadow?**

A calm summer afternoon was what they needed. A special get together is all they want. The lovely rosette beauty and the handsome blackened knight couldn't ask for a better evening than this. Until…it happened…

"Shadow, this is so wonderful!" cried a happy pink hedgehog.

Sitting under a large tree in the park, was the famous 'Sonic-Loving' Amy Rose. But for a sudden change, she slowly lost attention to the blue hero. Even Sonic was surprised, but after caring for her with his 'companion' Shadow the Hedgehog, he started to see some strange connection between the two.

After she was returned back, she began to start to be with her boyfriend more and more. Days passed, then months. Amy was then asked out by Shadow, again, and the two were now laying in the cool shade on a hot Saturday afternoon. Shadow had bought both some cooling waters to help them stay cool.

Amy nestled her head onto his chest hearing his soft heartbeats, "I'm glad you think so, Rose." Her boyfriend answered back with a gentle smile.

"So what shall we do next? We've been here under this tree for at least an hour." She asked looking up with her big emerald eyes.

Shadow looked down at her, "Well…we could do something." He suggested, "But, I really like this. It gives me enough time to lay down with my rose.".

Amy smiled, "Oh, Shadow…" she giggled resting back onto his chest.

The black and red hedgehog smiled once more. He placed his hand onto her head and started to gently stroke her long hair downwards. It all seemed well to the two that nothing could happen to destroy their wonderful time together.

"Catch me if you can, Egghead!"

A loud laughing shout was heard, followed by a louder boom. Amy quickly shot up from his chest as Shadow sat up both looking over to see black smoke rising up above a few trees along with a few humans and mobians running away. Amy was shocked of course, but Shadow only groaned.

"Damn…" he cursed getting up from the ground.

Amy looked up at him, "Eggman, again?" she asked.

Her lover held out a hand to her helping her up to her feet, "Yeah. Looks like that annoying faker is there as well…" he growled.

The young rose giggled quietly to herself. She knew how much he hated him, but he would at least help him to stop Eggman, or anyone who tries to take over the world. Amy held out her hand and out popped her famous Piko Piko hammer gripping it tightly.

She grinned determined, "Let's go crack that Eggman!" she said with a fun smile.

Shadow looked at her slightly worried, "No Rose. Your not going." He ordered. The said female shot out a 'WTF' face to him.

"You serious?!" she shouted, "I wanna help! You need me!".

"Rose, the last time you were involved into a combat like this, you were zapped! And turned into an infant!"

"So?! I didn't know you were fighting him! But I wanna help!".

Shadow shook his head crossing his arms, "No, Rose. I won't le-!" before he could finish, a pink blur rushed passed him off to the battle. He looked back shocked at what had happened before he face palmed, "God dammit, Rose!" he shouted before turning a heel and sped off to the battle.

In the trail walk right across from where the two were, a good battle was being held. Sonic, the local blue hero, was busy battling his archenemy, Doctor Eggman. The doctor was sat into his hover craft behind a large mechanical robot. The metal beast held up it's large 'hands' that were actually saw blades hooked onto it.

Eggman laughed his maniacal cackle, "Now, you pesky hedgehog! I will destroy you once and for all!" he shouted pointing his white gloved hand at the said hedgehog.

Sonic smirked and kicked the dirt before rubbing his nose, "Come on! You always say that, yet you never had the chance of beating me!" he taunted.

The doctor glared through his goggles, "This time, I have a special plan to kill you!" he raged pressing a button on his control panel.

The Robot reaved up it's blades fast enough to slice off the toughest tree. Sonic watched as the robot got closer, but didn't move. He only smirked and crossed his arms, "You actually thought this thing will kill me? It can't even hit me, let alone touch my shiny red shoes!" he laughed holding up his left shoe for reference.

Eggman growled angrily seeing how he's really making him wanting to kill him here and now. Before the beast could come any closer, a pink blur appeared and a red and yellow colorful object was flown at the robot making it hit it's face and tumble back.

Sonic slightly jumped, but recognized the object, "Amy?!" he shouted.

The pink hedgehog appeared jumping over the robot and landing next to him with her hammer now back in her hands, "Hey, Soniku!" she chirped happily.

"Amy! Get out of here! This is really dangerous!" he shouted. Amy shook her head with a pouty face.

"No! I'm going to help! No matter what!" she argued.

"AMY!" Sonic growled ready to push her out of the way till he noticed in the side of his eye a silver blade was coming right at them, "Deadly-blade-that-can-kill-you-with-one-hit at twelve o'clock!".

Amy widened her eyes in shock. She quickly jumped back and landed only a few meters away, then jumped forward and raised her hammer up and slammed it down onto it's metal hand ecapitating the bladed hand off.

The robot staggered back waving it's now 'handless' arm back and forth almost hitting the hover craft. Eggman shouted trying to stop the robot, "E-21, get them!" he ordered.

Sonic sped around to the back of the robot and stood before reving up for a fast homing attack. He balled up into a ball and jumped up then slammed his body onto the back going through it and out the front destroying it completely. The robot fell to the ground with a hole into it and sparks flew out of both back and 'hand'.

The blue blur landed back onto the ground next to Amy, who was standing with her hammer in hand. Eggman shouted in anger throwing his hands up before slamming them onto his button panel having the hover craft slightly spark, "You damn hedgehogs!" he shouted, "I'll get you this time!" he pressed a button out popping a large metal gun large enough to hold it over his shoulder.

Amy widened her eyes at the gun and quickly grabbed Sonic's arm, "Sonic!" she cried shivering slightly.

"Don't worry, Ames…I won't let him hurt you." He vowed staring at the killing devise.

Eggman grinned evilly and fired his gun at them shooting a long streak of golden light. Amy closed her eyes and Sonic stood in front preparing to take the hit for her.

"ROSE!" The two were looked up seeing the beam now being blocked by non other than Shadow himself.

He ran fast enough to catch up to the two seeing the gun pointed at them and wasted no time to jump into action. No one is going to hurt the one he loves. Even if it means sacrificing himself for her. Amy screamed covering her mouth seeing the beam hit him before watching his fallen form land onto the ground hard rolling over behind a few broken bushes and twigs covering his body completely.

Sonic watched in horror, then turned to the killer glaring angrily, "Eggman!" he snarled speeding up to a nearby tree and climbing up the top. He jumped off and landed on top of the hover craft getting in front of Eggman. Before he could shoot him, Sonic quickly smashed his fist down on the pilot having it spark out of control.

He quickly got off and landed on to the ground watching the doctor now being flown up uncontrollably into the sky, "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, HEDGEHOG!" he heard him yell before he vanished.

"Hmph…yeah right…" he groaned dusting off his body.

"SONIC!"

The blue hero heard the cry of the rose maiden then quickly sped over to see what had happened. He came up to her seeing a very, very shocked look to her face, "Ames! What happened?! Are you o….o….o…shit…" he gasped.

In front of their eyes was a small little form. A small black and red baby with the same quills with red stripes on them, his tiny arms, and legs with the same white gloves and the golden rings now on the floor around the little thing. The baby looked up and saw the two staring horrified at what had happened to their friend.

"…Shadow?!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Not a lot of views, but let's hope we get more. I'm hoping for at least 20, or 30 by ten chappies. We'll see.**

**AgentDolly: I will. 111?**

**Winter T. hedghog 01: I know, right? I wanna pinch his widdle cheeks!**

**SAvvy0417: Thank you. Didn't know if I should'ave waited a bit, but SHADOW'S SO FREAKING CUTE!**

**SonicRomanc15: I'm not meaning like s-e-x. I mean like...I'll only do one spoiler, but I mean like Amy and Shadow are both in the tub, but Amy is giving baby Shaddy a scrub. Like a mother would do possibly.**

**Chapter 2. Fights and Cuteness.**

After the sudden attacks, fight, and a very sudden change, Sonic and Amy took baby Shadow to her house in hopes that they would find a way to help him. Sonic burst into the home leaving the two to come in themselves, but almost getting hit by the door on the way in. He rushed to the phone and grabbed it easily almost breaking the cord. While he was trying his best to stop being destructive, Amy walked to the living room and knelt down on the floor.

She gently placed the small infant on the soft carpet, "There you go, Shadow..." she said softly, but still in shock of what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Tails?! You there?!" she heard a yell in the kitchen thinking that he must'ave gotten to him, "Sonic! Stop yelling!" she yelled back.

The said hedgehog poked his head out from the entrance glaring at her, "Don't tell me to yell when your are also freaking out of what had happened!" he argued moving back into the kitchen.

Amy snorted pouting angrily of how he was talking to her. Sure she was scared and possibly panicking from what happened, but from all the times Shadow had taught her, is to be calm and to try to think of what to do. She sighed a heavy sigh cooling her down, then turned to the baby.

Shadow was lying on his back and his foot reached over his small body into his mouth. He nibbled on his tiny toes smiling at the young flower he believed to be his 'mother'. Amy smiled, "Oh, your so cute!" she cooed trying to contain a squeal.

In the kitchen, Sonic finally was able to get his best friend on the phone, but it was still hard to stop freaking out, "Sonic? What happened?" Tails spoke over the call.

"Tails, something happened and it's not good!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey! Stop shouting! Sheesh...now what happened?".

"...Uhh...Shadow...he got turned into a...a baby!" No answer was heard over the line having the blue blur freak a little, "...uh...Tails?".

"I'll be right over." all he heard until a long beab sound was heard.

Sonic sighed feeling calm a little knowing Tails is now on his way. He placed the phone back onto the box, then walked out to the living room seeing Amy playing with little Shadow, "Tails is on his way." he told her.

Amy turned her head to look at him, "Okay, and I'm glad your calm now..." she answered a little sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down sighing heavily, "Great...second time, and now it's the 'ultimate life form'..." he groaned.

The young flower carefully bent over and picked up the baby then stood up, "Sonic, this happened before. Shadow will be back to normal." she assured walking up to him.

"Yeah...but he's different! He's not like you!" Sonic said.

Amy glared putting Shadow on one hand and her other on her hip, "He's not different at all, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she snarled making him cringe in fear.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh...but come on, Ames! He's an alien hedgehog!".

"I'm not dealing with this." she sighed turning around walking away carrying the baby with her.

Ignoring his apologetic cries, she made her way up the stairs to her room and going inside. Amy made her way to the bed and sat the baby down, "I'm sorry he's like this, Shaddy..." she softly whimpered.

Shadow looked up at her seeing her sad. Of course he didn't understand what was going on, but wanted to at least help her. He crawled up to her on all fours coming to the edge. Amy quickly brought herself out of the sad mind and grabbed him by the waist picking him up again and sat down on the edge putting him on her lap. Baby Shadow looked up in her eyes and cooed a little getting her attention.

Amy looked down and smiled seeing how he was trying to help her. She thought what Sonic said might be true. Maybe Tails might not have the cure for him. Maybe he could get back to normal on his own. But what she did know is that Shadow is no alien hybrid and will do anything in her power to bring her boyfriend back. She moved her head down to him and nuzzled her nose on to his.

The baby giggled and returned the loving gesture. Sure he didn't like it in his older form seeing how it tickled his nose, but she could do some cute things to him before he is turned back to normal. Already getting an idea in her head, she giggled herself at the thought and couldn't wait to try it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing this so far! Just wanted to say that! :3 Thanks to A7X4REVer, Winter T. hedgehog, SonicRomance15, Savvy0417, aqua9597, and AgentDolly! Keep on loving the stories! XD**

**Chapter 3. The Big Bite.**

Tails finally came over, true to his word, and was already busy trying to understand what had happened. He dropped his suitcase of technology crap and then walked up to the small space where a confused little baby Shadow sat. The young thing looked up and saw the fox genius getting down on his knees and moving closer to him.

Amy and Sonic, in the background, sat on a large sofa watching the whole thing. Amy felt slightly worried of what Tails was going to do. Or in this case...Shadow would do, "Hmm..." she heard him as he gently placed his hand on top of his tiny head, "He still the same tho smaller.".

"Really? I didn't noticed!" Sonic blurted out sarcastically making the female next to him elbow him in the rib cage, "Ow! Grrr...".

Amy glared at him before turning her attention back to the young lad, "Is there a way to get him back?" she asked.

"Mmm...it looks as if it was a different way that Eggman zapped him this time. Your's was different. I'm not sure how this will be easy than the last time." The young flower sighed.

"Please help...I want my Shady back..." she whimpered.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Come one, Ames! He's just him only as a small infant." he whined.

A low growl was heard from his friend indicating he should stay out. Sonic understood and quickly dropped the subject. Tails took out what seemed to be a small siringe from his pack. Shadow saw it, but couldn't understand what it was. Amy, for sure did, quickly got up and rushed over to him, "Wait!" she shouted.

Tails turned around to face her, "What?" he replied.

"Don't do that to him! He's so small, he won't handle this kind of thing!".

"Amy, you know I would never hurt a baby, nor child. I promise that this will be quicker than a second." he smiled to her.

With a soft sigh, Amy slowly nodded understanding his vow, "Ok...but...can I hold him? He might squirm and will shout.". Tails nodded happily.

Before she could move, the two looked down and noticed the little ball of cuteness was gone. Amy quickly looked up and saw baby Shadow crawling over to Sonic. The blue blur was obviously looking away for some odd reason, but his hand was dangling at the edge of the seat. Baby Shadow saw it and his eyes sparkled.

"Ba!" he chirped happily before reaching up and grabbing his large hands...with his teeth!

Sonic's eyes widened so wide, they would burst out of his skull, "WAGH!" he cried trying to move his hand away from his small, but dangerous mouth.

Baby Shadow kept a good grip on his fingers happily chewing like it was a teething toy. Amy wanted to help, but noticed that what he was doing was taking his attention away from the her and Tails, "I got it!" she shouted over Sonic's shrieks of pain, "Tails! Do it! Now!".

Tails looked at her confused, "Huh?!".

"NOW!".

"OK!" Tails quickly got up and rushed over to his best friend's side getting behind the baby who was smiling happily. He didn't know if he was enjoying biting his hand, or hearing his worst enemy's screams. He quickly grabbed his tiny harm very gently, then poked the small needle into his arm just an inch into his skin.

Baby Shadow felt something in his arm, but wouldn't move to look because of what fun it was biting a large hand. Tails quickly injected just a small pint of blood from the baby and took it out before backing away, "Got it!" he shouted.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Sonic was ready to pull baby Shadow hard enough so he would break his tiny fangs.

Amy rushed over to him and got down to his level, "Shady, no." she scolded taking his small form into her hands.

The baby didn't hear her from the screaming, but felt a soft touch onto his head having him stop chomping, "No, Shady. Bad boy." he finally heard her softly scold him.

Slowly, Amy then removed the baby life form off of Sonic's hand, who was now happy to have his hand back slightly whimpering. She picked up the baby and put her in her arms, "Bad boy, Shady. You don't bite. No biting." she said staring into his ruby eyes.

Baby Shadow knew he was in trouble from how she was looking at him. He then slowly felt ready to cry before Amy gently kissed him on the head, "No crying." she cooed with a smile which seemed to have soften his face from sobbing.

Tails sighed as he placed the needle into his bag, "That was amazing!" he cheered.

Amy smiled cradling her boyfriend in her arms, "Well, I knew yelling won't work, and if you use any sort of rough actions on him, he won't listen." she told him.

Sonic held his hand feeling like it was going to hurt for centuries, "Little, black, no good, sonava..." he grumbled glaring daggers at the small form.

"Sonic, no bad talk to him. He didn't mean to bite you." Amy scolded.

The blue blur looked away and growled some more ignoring her talk. Amy was about to say more till she heard a 'zip' from behind. She turned and saw Tails getting ready to leave, "Your leaving already?" she asked.

"Well, I got the blood test ready to go and I'll come back for more tests. I gotta see what kind of chemical that was in the zap we're dealing with here." he told her walking to the door.

His female 'sister' nodded, "Ok. Thank you." she smiled watching him leave and shutting the door behind him.

She then got up and walked over to the space where baby Shadow was and placed him back down on his back. She kissed his forehead again making the young life form giggle, then got up and walked out of the room. Sonic continued to glare at him still angry for the big bite he gave him. Sure Shadow had down worse in his older self, but that was a new low. Even for him.

Finally, Amy came back with a medical kit in hand, then walked over to the couch setting it down beside her and taking out a small bottle of rubbing alchohol, "Ok, Sonic. Give me your hand." she asked.

The blue hedgehog only grumbled some more, "Sonic...now." he heard her again, only more demanding, "Fine..." he growled moving his now soiled and slightly red gloved hand to her.

Amy took it in her gentlest touch, then began to treat it. Sonic growled louder feeling the big pain from the spray on his bite wound. Amy only had one thought while she treated him. Who is the baby here? Sonic, or Shadow?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Nothing to say...**

**The Reader: Tell me about it...my friend's baby ended up biting her other friend's hand...**

**puppydog4: I think Sonic's the biggest baby in my book. :3**

**Winter T. hedgehog: Your welcome! X3**

**Savvy0417: Thank you! XD**

**Chapter 4. Bath Time!**

It slowly turned to nightfall as the sun began to set and the moon slowly rose up from the earth's side greeting the stars. Sonic was busy, inside the house as usual, trying his best to keep a good close eye on the little 'terrorist' who bit him. It felt like the bite mark was so hard, he still felt the stinging pain...and it had been a few hours ago.

He sat at the kitchen table this time looking over the newspaper he had found lying in a woven straw basket where Amy usually keeps her old papers in. He figured to keep a little busy by reading the funnies, or just reading himself beating ole Beardy Mc Eggbutt. He chuckled remembering hearing the name from some kids he saw walking down the sidewalk back from school. Kids have a good sense of humor.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard a wooden door being open. Sonic looked up and turned behind him, "Hey, Amy-What the hell!?" he shouted having his eyes pop out like he saw a ghost.

There stood a pink hedgehog with a two-piece red and white polka-dotted bathing suit and a lighter pink towel wrapped around her waist. Her quills were rolled up and pinned to her head with a flowery pin. She looked at her blue friend confused, "What? You don't like it?" she asked.

Sonic felt a blush coming, but did his very best to hide it, "Uh...well...no." he stammered, "I wanna know...why your dressed like that?" Amy smiled at him.

"Oh, well, I was going to get Shadow from the play pen I kept just in case after I was turned into a baby myself, and he and I will take a bath together." she replied.

Green eyes were much wider after hearing that, "What!?" he shouted jumping up from his seat, "B-But you can't!".

The pink rose crossed her arms and glared at him, "And why not?" she asked.

Sonic tried his best to keep his cool knowing she was get much more angrier if he kept going, "Well...he's...you can't just...your not allowed to bathe with him!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, Sonic T. Hedgehog, but he is MY boyfriend!" Amy shouted back much louder taking a few steps up to him, "And you have no athority of who I can bathe with! I can take a bath with him, even in this state! He's still Shadow, understand!?".

He wobbled a bit from fear as she crept closer to him. His back was next to the side of the table, hands grasped it tightly. Amy glared so hard, it made him cringe in fear inside. She did have a good way of telling people to back off. Must'ave got the 'power' from when she yelled at a few men who tried to pick up their friend, Cream. They were scared stiff...

Finally, his head slowly nodded feeling himself gulp. With that, Amy's scary face and angered tone had come to a stop then was replaced by a gentle smile and a loving smooth voice, "Thank you, Sonic." she smiled.

Turning a heel, she walked off with her head held high and humming a happy tune. Sonic stared at her form as she disappeared from the other side of the living room wall. He couldn't help, but feel a little attracted to her angered charms. A girl like that is pretty hard to find. Sonic quickly groaned and shook the thoughts out of his head, then slowly sat down in his seat and leaned his head forward staring at the grayish paper and black lettering.

* * *

She really didn't mean to be that harsh to him, but the way he was like that, made Amy furious. First the time when he mistake Shadow as an 'alien hedgehog', now this. He really has it in to make her angry. But that's something she learnt to move on and live with.

Amy came into the living room and saw the play pen one the side of the room. There she saw her 'boyfriend', Shadow moving up on his hind legs and standing slightly holding onto the top bars with his tiny hands. He saw her and immediately started to coo and smile. She loved it that he possibly still remembered her. Sure a baby's brain is so tiny that they might not remember much after being grown up, but for Shadow, he was a very special hedgehog to Amy. The way he always snuggles to her and how he laughs and coos at her, it was like he really knew who Amy was right off the bat.

She smiled and walked over to the play pen and knelt down, "Hello, Shaddy." she cooed, "Wanna take a bathy with me?".

Baby Shadow only gurgled and cooed once more for her answer. Which was a 'yes', "Good. Now let's get you ready." with a quick move, she picked him up and carried him with her to the bathroom. Inside was a pretty large room with a large jacuuzi and a shower on the other side. A marbled sink was there with a large circled mirror. After Shadow moved in with her, he offered to help renovate the house and she was able to get a 'dream bathroom'.

She closed and locked the door, then walked over to the jacuuzi and placed the baby carefully on the floor. The little life form looked up at her confused as to why she let him go. Then the sound of loud, running water was heard making his ears twitch. It was loud enough to make the poor thing whimper, "Ick..." he sniffed.

Amy was a little too preoccupied to get the water to be a good temp for her and a baby. She didn't realize that Shadow crawled away from her, but between the sink and toilet. She stood up and stretched from bending a little, too far, "Phew...that's it. Now Shaddy, it's time to-" she was cut off seeing the baby not there where she placed him, "Shaddy? Shaddy?".

She turned the water off since it was just over a few inches. Perfect for Baby Shadow to be in. When the water only dripped to the large pool, she was able to hear a few whimpers, "Shaddy..?" she got on her knees and crawled over to where he was at.

Amy smiled seeing him trying to hide, but was a little sad seeing his scared little face, "Ohh...poor thing. You don't like the noise?" she asked moving closer to him.

Baby Shadow shook a little. It was cute how even the Ultimate Life Form was scared of a loud running water. Carefully taking him out of the 'hiding spot' she held him close as he shivered in her hold. His tiny face was buried in soft chest whimpering slightly.

She soothed him gently by carefully brushing his quills. He liked it. Even as an adult, Shadow loved it when Amy smoothed out his quills. He would always lay his head on her lap, or chest. While hearing her soft heart beat, she would gently brush through his quills sub doing him slumber. Baby Shadow wasn't at all ready to sleep, but purred quietly from the loving gestures.

Amy giggled and kissed his head. She undid his diaper and took off her towel. Then both he, and she were carefully settled down in the tub. Amy was careful to go in first. She held an extra hand on the side to ease her way down so she was sitting perfectly. Then she placed the baby on her lap letting the warm water his his legs.

Baby Shadow jumped slightly from the touch. As a baby, he didn't even touch liquid like this ever since he was turned so it was surprising to him. Amy kept a good eye on him like a hawk holding him with one arm around his tiny waist and the other pouring water over his little tummy. The baby life form began to enjoy the water even more. So much that he started smacking his hands on the water making them splash out of the tub and on her.

"Hey!" Amy gasped shielding her eyes from the water drops.

Baby Shadow continued to giggle happily as he played in the water. He didn't wanna stop this fun no matter what. The pink flower smiled seeing how happy he is. If only the blue blur, himself, would be easy to get into the water...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry about making you wait. I had a little writer's block and I needed some help. Thank you, Savvy cutie! XD Also, it's very hard to type with your finger bandaged...**

**Also, the song I put in this is called 'Derpy's Lullaby'. Please look it up on Youtube to know how it goes and I hope you all like it. I might even sing this to my children. ^/^**

**Chapter 5 A Gentle Lullaby**

The night went by fast as the citizens of Mobius were already in bed. Amy was tucked in tightly with her baby boyfriend in her arms. Sonic stayed over just in case, but was only sleeping on the couch. It was rough, but he made it through the whole night. Luckily for him, he wasn't able to hear baby Shadow cry at all. He woke up a few times crying for attention, or he was fussy. Amy awoke instantly and held him in her arms. She was tired, of course, but considering that she knew this would happen made her understand and to keep patient.

Right now, the young rose was holding baby Shadow sitting on the edge of the bed. She cradled him gently as he started to slowly fall back to sleep. She smiled at his cute tiny form nestled in her peach arms. He began to purr quietly snuggling up into her chest. Amy blushed a little, but shook her head to forget it.

She started to gently pet the little baby's head, "Go to sleep, Shadow." she cooed.

Baby Shadow fluttered his eyes wanting to stay awake, but from her slow rocking, it was getting a little hard. She looked up in thought wondering what to do. A tiny imaginary light bulb appeared over her head as her green eyes sparkled, "That's it." she said looking back down at the young hogglet.

The baby cooed at her gently pawing his tiny gloved hands on her chest. Amy continued her loving movements as she began to sing.

"_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_Teddy bears of pink,_

_ducks and lambs of white._

_Don't you cry dear I'm here now,_

_I'll be your night light._"

Her gentle singing was much harder to not sleep through. Baby Shadow started to doze off instantly whining quietly. He nuzzled his tiny head to her chest once more as his purrs grew louder. Amy's smile brightened while she continued.

"_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_Smile to cure the frowns,_

_twirling and tumbling in laughter._

_Someday life will always be,_

_happily ever after._

_Never more will the storms come,_

_to destroy your little world._

_Never more will the waters rise,_

_'til the mountains no longer touch the skies._

_Stars and moons and air balloons,_

_fluffy clouds to the horizon._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows and _

_rock you to sleep again._

_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_

_and rock you to sleep again._"

Soft snoring was heard from the small infant in her arms. The rose hedgehog looked down seeing that her lullaby worked perfectly. She stood up carefully without a sudden move to wake him up again, then gently placed him back onto the bed where he was before. Inside, she felt like a real mother taking care of a small baby like Shadow. A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks thinking of how it would be if 'her' child would be in her arms sleeping like him.

Amy moved to her side and wrapped her arms around him. She was glad she didn't move around much in her sleep. Afraid that she would roll on top of him and suficate the poor thing. Tomorrow, she would buy a new crib for him for just a while till they find a cure for him. She smiled letting out a cute little giggle from her lips remembering how older Shadow would be in this.

They snuggle up in bed and he would wrap his strong protective arms around her so she would be warm and safe. Now it was her turn to be the protective one and be responsible to keep her baby boyfriend safe. Amy closed her eyes thinking a little. Another small giggle escaped before going to sleep herself.

_"I wonder what it would be like if Shadow and I had a child...?"_


End file.
